Kidung Kesunyian
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kesunyian melahap habis dirinya menjadi asing sendiri. [NijiHimu]


Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. No profit gained from this fanwork. Dark romance. M untuk konten seksual. Nijimura Shuuzo/Himuro Tatsuya.

* * *

 **Kidung Kesunyian**

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, Himuro bisa 'mendengar' kesunyian.

Kesunyian tidak cuma soal tanpa suara; kesunyian baginya ialah dengung panjang yang datang dalam keadaan sekitar yang begitu berisik. Anggaplah begini: bayangkan satu suara, suara kencang mengganggu tetapi terdengar konstan—suara laju kereta api. Bayangkan pula, rodanya berputar-putar cepat, melintasi rel. Dan dengung itu datang; ngunggg panjang, dalam ketidak-sadaran, menyamarkan suara laju kereta. Dan kau menyadari, bahwa itu merupakan bagian dari bunyi kesunyian. Dengung kesunyianmu.

Himuro perlahan mulai terbiasa. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah semua manusia mengalami hal semacam ini—ataukah hanya manusia-manusia yang bosan hidup saja? Sebab, dengung itu jadi semakin sering terdengar setelah ia bosan hidup. Bosan yang benar-benar bosan. Tidak ingin lanjut. Inginnya mati. Tapi karena Himuro adalah pengecut, ia tidak berani bunuh diri. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menjalani hari-harinya dengan perasaan kosong, ditemani dengung kesunyian.

Ia tidak keberatan, sejujurnya, soal melanjutkan hidup. Kadang ia sengaja berbuat gila. Mumpung hidup, pikirnya sederhana. Kegilaan yang sudah melebihi batas wajar. Mabuk sampai ambruk, pesta kokain, pesta seks, seks, seks. Tidak peduli siapa yang tidur dengannya. Dibalik paras rupawan yang tampak kesepian itu, tersimpan kobaran api—tetapi, api itu terasa dingin. Api itu berkobar, tapi tidak hidup. Hanya terdengar percikannya saja. Dan percikan itu, lambat laun berubah juga menjadi dengung.

Kesunyian melahap habis dirinya menjadi asing sendiri. Himuro terheran-heran bagaimana bisa ia masih hidup dan segar bugar setelah semua kegilaan itu.

* * *

[ _Bisakah kau mendengarnya—kereta yang perlahan datang, membawa serta suaranya yang berdogleg-dogleg?_ ]

Kereta berhenti. Orang-orang berdesakan keluar. Yang hendak masuk menunggu dengan sabar. Himuro ada di sana; berdiri, menyandarkan punggung pada tiang bangunan kereta bawah tanah. Pandangannya kosong, selalu begitu. Ia seperti menunggu seseorang—atau ia memang menunggu? Menunggu seseorang menyelamatkannya.

Waktu berjalan lambat. Terdengar suara kaki, berjalan ke sana-sini. Berjalan tak tentu arah. Pentofel. Boots. High heels. Kereta kembali melaju, keadaan sekitar masih sama berisik. Dering telepon. Orang bicara. Tertawa. Anak kecil menangis. Himuro menatap rel kereta yang terlihat kesepian karena baru saja ditinggalkan. Apa jadinya kalau ia meloncat ke sana ketika kereta selanjutnya tiba? Sudah pasti terlindas. Mati. Bersimbah darah. Dan ia akan mendengarkan kembali dengung itu, yang sangat panjang, menyamarkan suara panik orang-orang.

Tetapi, saat ini pun, dengung itu mulai terdengar. Ngunggg. Sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Tatsuya?"

* * *

[ _Bisakah kau bayangkan bunyi ciuman—yang basah, sensual diselingi desah?_ ]

Himuro membayangkannya dengan sempurna. Ia yang tergolek lemas di atas ranjang yang seprainya sudah kusut berantakan. Terlalu lelah, terlalu bergairah. Lalu, Nijimura ada di sana, dengan sepasang matanya yang tampak bosan. Apakah mereka akan seperti itu lagi—mengulang kegilaan?

Senyumannya merekah.

"Shuu…"

 _Atau kau datang untuk menyelamatkanku?_

.

* * *

.

Periode panjang tentang keliaran-keliaran masa muda. Himuro Tatsuya bagi Nijimura adalah seperti sekuncup mawar merah—begitu wangi, menggoda, tetapi berduri dan siap layu. Ia sudah menyadari hal itu sejak menyelami sorot matanya. Teduh yang sendu, yang semakin hampa. Seperti buta.

Nijimura tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Ia ada bukan untuk mengenyahkan kehampaan itu—bagaimana bisa? Ia sendiri pun sama hampa. Ayahnya sudah mati dengan tenang, sepatutnya ia merasa senang. Terbebas dari beban biaya rumah sakit, terbebas pula dari kesibukannya dalam mencari uang tambahan. Nijimura bisa hidup bebas sesuka hati. Dan ia memang melakukannya. Sebebas yang ia mau. Mabuk-mabukan. Pesta narkoba. Pesta seks. Ada Himuro di antara semua itu. Himuro yang ingin mati, tetapi lebih memilih hidup seperti pecundang.

 _Aku juga sama pecundang._

Mereka berkali-kali melakukan seks tanpa pengaman. Berharap penyakit terkutuk itu datang. Tapi tidak. Semakin lama, mereka semakin terlihat seperti dua hewan sakit yang saling menyembuhkan—meski kesembuhan itu tampaknya terasa jauh dan mustahil.

* * *

[ _Suara keramaian orang dan bau kopi—sedikit membuat tenang._ ]

Obrolan demi obrolan mengalir, membicarakan apa saja. Tidak peduli meski itu bukan hal penting.

"Shuu, apakah kau mendengar dengung yang sama denganku?"

"Dengung?"

"Ya, dengung kesunyian. Kau mendengarnya ketika sekitarmu ramai atau berisik oleh suara apa saja."

"Tidak."

Himuro agak kecewa.

"Aku tidak menyebutnya sebagai dengung. Aku menyebutnya kidung. Kidung kematian."

* * *

[ _Suara ranjang. Desah. Pertemuan dua kulit yang menepuk-nepuk cepat. Basah. Ah._ ]

Himuro memunggungi Nijimura. Nijimura berada di atasnya, menyatukan tubuh mereka. Himuro mencengkeram seprai, mengoyak. Suaranya tertahan di balik bantal. Rambutnya berantakan dengan kening penuh keringat. Ia mendengar suaranya sendiri. Ia mendengar suara mesum itu pula—suara ketika penis keluar masuk lubang bokongnya. Ia mendengar decit ranjang. Ia mendengar… selain dengung kesunyian—atau kidung kematian.

Rambutnya dijambak, ditarik. Himuro menengadah. Bibirnya merah merekah. Bibir itu dicium paksa. Digigit sampai berdarah, lalu dilepaskan begitu saja. Kasar. Liar. Brutal. Tak ubah hewan di musim kawin.

"Shuu—"

Himuro tidak mampu menahannya lebih lama. Nijimura menggigit leher belakangnya.

"Cekik aku!"

Nijimura membalik posisi Himuro. Keduanya kini berhadapan. Mata mereka sama hampa. Kosong. Lengan Nijimura melingkari lehernya. Mencekik. Ngunggg. Kembali terdengar, dengung itu. Panjang. Semakin nyaring. Nyaring sekali. Lantas meledak dan hilang.

* * *

[ _Bayangkan, suara seseorang yang dicekik. Khahk. Kh._ ]

Bisa dibilang, Nijimura sangat ahli dalam hal mencekik. Ia menyukai sensasinya; ketika nyawa seseorang benar-benar berada di antara kedua telapak tangan. Ia juga suka pemandangan seseorang yang sekarat; melihat bagaimana Himuro memberontak, dengan muka memerah dan saliva mengalir—dan mata yang perlahan meredup.

"Bagaimana?"

Himuro terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau mau lagi?"

Himuro tertawa.

"Ayo lakukan lagi."

* * *

[ _Dengung kesunyian itu hilang, kau tidak perlu membayangkan bagaimana bunyinya._ ]

"Aku ingin bebas. Bisakah kau membebaskanku?" Himuro bertanya putus asa.

"Ya."

Himuro mengulas senyum.

Dengung kesunyian itu … berubah menjadi kidung kematian, atau sejak awal namanya bukan dengung kesunyian. Tetapi inti dari kedua hal itu sama saja; terdengar seperti dengung, dengung yang berputar-putar di kepala, yang terdengar ketika berada dalam keramaian, atau suara bising. Dengung yang datang ketika bara api dalam hidup seseorang telah beku; seumpama mayat hidup.

Himuro membayangkan banyak suara. Dering telepon. Televisi. Laju kereta. Air mendidih. Gemericik sungai. Ia membayangkannya—dan ia mendengarkan semua hal itu di dalam kepalanya. Lalu, kidung kematian, ketika Nijimura mencekiknya untuk yang terakhir kali. Dengung yang nyaring memekakkan telinga, lantas meledak dan tidak pernah terdengar lagi. Tidak pernah.

* * *

[ _Suara itu bukan dengung kesunyian, bukan pula kidung kematian_.]

Nijimura melepaskan cekikannya. Himuro tidak terbatuk. Tidak tertawa. Tidak bernapas. Nijimura beranjak, membasuh kedua lengannya di wastafel. Ia memang ahli dalam hal mencekik. Itu pula yang ia lakukan pada ayahnya yang terbaring koma. Ah, tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar lagi. Padahal sekarang ini tidak ramai, tidak pula berisik.

Suara itu, suara yang kini menghantui kepala Nijimura, merupakan gabungan dari keduanya; _kidung kesunyian_. Haruskah ia mencekik dirinya sendiri?[]

.

.

11:51 PM – January 6, 2019


End file.
